


The Forgotten Ballad

by Jeenius_the_Dork



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Legend is a good boy for once, Linked Universe fic, also NSP reference with Warriors, and actually taken seriously, and not a rat, for the weekly writing prompt, i tried to fit in as many song references as possible, kinda angst but??, take me to the Milk Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeenius_the_Dork/pseuds/Jeenius_the_Dork
Summary: Nothing except the sword remains about the Chosen Hero.





	The Forgotten Ballad

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I need to wake up to go to the airport in about three hours so I should be asleep. Lol RIP.

The only thing that kept Hylia’s Chosen Hero’s name alive was the Master Sword. Other than that it seemed no matter which Hyrule the travelled to, even Four’s - the closest to his own time - Sky was forgotten. All of his companions had their legacy passed down the generations in some capacity. Hyrule had stories of the Hero of Legend, Legend Twilight and Wind had the legend of the Hero of Time (though Legend’s version of Time was a lot more tragic than the latter two), Legend even had knowledge of the  _ Four Sword _ .  ~~ Not to mention the entire paradox that was the three Oracles being in both Four and Legend’s Hyrules despite Four and Legend living hundreds of years apart. ~~

 

Then there were also the songs. Some of them like Zelda’s Lullaby, and the one for the king of Hyrule made total sense. It was the songs of the royal family so it  _ should _ be passed down. But when it came to Twilight knowing the same songs Time knew or Wind whistling  [ a tune from Legend's time, ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9r0cHYRgeg4) that’s when things stopped making sense.

 

Even when it came to music no one remembered.

 

Now, Sky wasn’t bitter about it. If anything he was a little thankful he was forgotten, since he  _ was _ the man to create Ganon(dorf) and begin the cycle of his friends’ demise. And from what he could tell it had been a  _ very _ long time between himself and Wild,  and already long enough between Wild and Hyrule . That didn’t mean it didn’t sting a little.

 

Sky gently plucked the strings of the Goddess Harp, playing the tune that would always set his soul at ease. The Ballad of the Goddess took him away from all the chaos and brought him back to the land above the clouds. His home. Skyloft. How his Zelda would play the exact same song, albeit much better than he could. 

 

He could feel someone’s eyes on him. Staring. He wasn’t sure which of his friends it was so he tried to ignore it. Moments later Time sat down beside Sky with that  _ dad™ _ look everyone talked about.

 

“Missing home?” Time asked.

 

For a moment, Sky was a little bit confused. He was sure everyone missed home so asking Sky specifically when he was playing the harp seemed a little weird. Then he remembered Time’s expression when they met Wild’s accordion playing bird friend, Kass was it(?), and the song the bird had been playing at the stable. It was the song of Time’s family (which Twilight knew...for some reason). Now it made a lot more sense.

 

“You could say that. At this point in time, I believe my people are the only ones who know this song. My Zelda used to sing it all the time.” Sky replied.

 

“I see,” said the one eyes man, “It’s somehow familiar but I don’t think I’ve ever heard of it.”

 

“I’m sure you haven’t, my friend.” Sky replied, sliding he harp back into his pouch. Time nodded standing up and returning to Twilight. 

 

Despite everything, Sky still had the feeling he was being watched.

 

-

 

“Hey. Wake up.” Legend’s voice suddenly woke him up from his nap.

 

The Chosen Hero rubbed his eyes in an effort to wake himself up more. “Is something wrong?” he asked.

 

Legend said nothing as he stood up. He shot a look over at camp, where everyone was listening to Warriors tell a  _ totally true _ tale of his endeavors trying to woo a mermaid, (Spoiler: he was unsuccessful) before returning his gaze back to Sky.

 

“Come with me. I want to show you something.” That was ominous. And not reassuring at all, but this  _ was _ Legend so he knew he could trust him.

 

By the time Warriors was finished his story, Legend and Sky were long gone. 

 

Legend silently led Sky through Kakariko Village. Unlike Time’s, Twi’s and Wild’s Legend’s Kakariko Village was relatively small and quiet. It may have something to do with the guards roaming around the city but he didn’t really know. Legend had yet to tell Sky where they were going, and at this point he was pretty sure he would never know.

 

They arrived in front of a building with a picture of a large bottle of milk. Ah, this was Legend’s version of the Milk Bar wasn’t it? A weird choice to bring him to, if Sky said so himself. But Legend still wasn’t saying anything. Legend opened the door then nodded at Sky to walk in.

 

Immediately they were met with overjoyed greetings. Mostly for Legend, who they were calling Loafus for some reason. Legend seemed simultaneously smug and extremely uncomfortable by all the attention he was receiving. He tried to wave off everyone, while shooting Sky looks that screamed he was asking for help. Sky shrugged, not his Hyrule.

 

~~ Also it was hilarious to see Legend struggle. ~~

 

Once everyone backed off Legend marched towards the back of the bar where a bard and a tipsy looking flute player stood  [ playing something rather unusual ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kNXcqpDGax8&feature=youtu.be) . The moment Legend handed over 20 rupees to the musicians things only became even more confusing to Sky. Legend was  _ very _ protective of his rupees, probably as a side effect of being friends with Ravio or something. He never spent them so seemingly easily.

  
  


The flute boy perked up a bit from his previous tipsiness. He nodded at the bard who began playing his guitar. After a few seconds the flute boy joined in playing a more upbeat version of a very familiar song. It was…

 

“See. We haven’t forgotten.” Legend said, patting Sky on the shoulder.

 

“Legend I-” he stammered, losing all train of thought. Legend must have been the person watching him earlier, not Time. He must have always known the Ballad of the Goddess existed in his world but...why did he…?

 

“Don’t look at me like that. I can be nice, you know.” Legend deadpanned.

 

“I...thank you, my friend.” Sky said.


End file.
